


赴约

by BlueRojo



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRojo/pseuds/BlueRojo
Summary: 毕业五年后，azul第一次收到idia发来的讯息。
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto & Idia Shroud, Azul Ashengrotto/Idia Shroud
Kudos: 1





	赴约

**Author's Note:**

> 很我流，赶在六章前写了，之后大概会被打脸

凌晨三点，Azul叫最后离开的员工把店前的led立牌熄灭，自个儿走进休息室，就着沙发，在黑暗中躺下。眼镜在他的鼻梁上呆了太久，他觉得疲劳。这副是新配的。他不是个轻易更换贴身物品的人，身边人也一样。那副学生时代就戴着的眼镜做工精良，两周前毫无征兆地碎了镜片。他缓慢陷入皮布中，百叶窗半开着，街光微弱地射进来。他的眼睛像熟悉大海一样熟悉黑暗。很快，他陷入短暂的睡眠。突然，手机提示音响起，他被吵醒，睁眼，戴上眼镜。屏幕跳出一条讯息，来自署名i.s的号码。

Azul氏，见一面如何？

他问：几点？

对面很快发来回复：晚上六点，在我租的公寓，待会儿发地址给你。

他想了想，打字道：不好意思，六点不行，九点可以吗，我工作抽不开身。

对方回了个OK的表情，他们没再聊下去。他躺在沙发上，想：怪了，Idia什么时候搬到这儿了？他以为那人早换联系方式了，这是他们毕业后第一次联系。天花板上是街灯的掠影，无形的光在顶上游走、变幻，好似回到了海底。Azul清醒过来，半期的工作已经结束，旁人劝他应该休假。他就这么躺着，这样的时刻让他想起躺在沉船中的白骨，百年间，它们在海草和海水的抚摸下变得光滑、透亮，就这么一直走向永恒的睡眠。他想起Ignihyde地下室入口嵌着的白骨雕像。远远地看，仿佛真的有人在对岸向你招手，划来卡戎的渡船，将人永远地送进死亡的国度。

读书时，Idia Shroud就已经在魔导工学界崭露头角，被业界赋予“异端的天才”之称。他们是一个社团的前后辈，由于兴趣相投，在一起玩了两年桌游。前者害怕人群，性格孤僻，学生时期，大部分人没和他说过话。Azul是少部分人，和他说了不少话。有没有触到内心不知道，总体聊天氛围应该没什么负担，Idia不会对他有所防备。有时，天才会请他前去那座位于地下室的宿舍，协助自己更换机器人弟弟的芯片。没人清楚为什么他的弟弟是个机器人，Azul同样不知道，也没有问。

Azul本人继承了海之魔女的“慈悲”，在学校里名声远扬。说好听点是个精明能干的企业家，说实在点是个爱好收集他人秘密的商人，稍微有点贪心。上学那会儿，有点脑子的学生都绕着他走。他们没聊过这个话题，没必要，Idia知道他肚子里的底细，同样，他也没向他打听过Shroud家的传闻。 

他站起来。天色逐渐亮起来，白得像鱼鳞。

他喜欢一切都是熟悉的，毕业后开的酒吧也叫mostro lounge，白天提供咖啡和碳水，夜晚提供酒精和契约。他享受凌晨时分，保险柜指针转动的声音。上百张黄金契约书躺在流动着魔法的铜柜中，安全，温顺，像他豢养的动物。他默念咒语，契约书浮起，一张张在他手中翻动。魔法光斑停留在一张空白的契约书上，他将其抽出，仔细端详，念一串陌生的古代咒文，纸上浮现青色的墨水。

和文字一同浮现的是声音，彼时，那个头发燃烧的人说：如果我杀了人，要不要来一起收尸？

当时他没觉得有多奇怪，一切好像发生得理所当然。现在一样，他越来越觉得自己也会有这一天，那些契约书是他的幸运符，也是烧他的柴火堆。那人一边说，一边摆弄桌上的棋子。Idia走黑棋，用兵吃了他的马。他礼貌地笑，说当然了Idia学长，我很乐意和你做交易。Idia抬头看了他一眼，黑眼圈挺深，看起来几宿没睡，说：“你真是喜欢交易，本性难移啊，Azul。”此话一出，他突然有了一种预感，他看到某个未来夜晚的自己，时间大概是凌晨两点五十，他拿着一袋麻袋和铁锹，出现在郊区的铁丝网后，赴这个约。Idia杀了谁、为什么杀人，犯罪的恐惧、道德的异位，都不重要。把一切要素移去，舞台上只有他和Idia。最重要的是在场。

那人早他一年毕业，他没在毕业典礼上见到他。有人说他在实习期间就消失了。无人知晓他去了哪儿，在哪里工作，是不是还活着。那种冥冥之中的感觉在Azul脑海中越来越强，他觉得他和这个人的联系，从过去的一切经历，化为一个赴约的夜晚，好像他俩出现在对方生命的最终目的，只是为了赴约。

此时此刻，他的头脑异常冷静，意识这个夜晚很有可能就要到来。他甚至记起来那盘棋的结局，Idia王车易位，黑棋获胜。他又到沙发上躺了会儿，脑海中是乐声，和桌游棋子翻倒到地上的声音。Azul决定回家冲个澡，在公寓的床上睡一觉，起来后，他计划做一盘青酱意面，然后去公园里跑步。他已经很久没好好运动了，虽不擅长，但总归对寿命有好处，他希望自己活得越长越好。做好决定后，他立刻给Floyd发消息，要他帮自己照顾半天的生意。其实最好的委托人选是他兄弟，但Jade日日在魔法部加班，休息日都见不上面。他兄弟的工作日程是另一个极端，冬天结束，辉石之国进入旅游淡季，Floyd在那儿的首都酒店做主厨，没有特别重要的客人时，厨房里的时间相当空闲。

发好消息后，他开车回家，一路上畅通无阻。Azul突然觉得沿路的风景十分新鲜，赤橙的太阳从海里升起来，把水染成红色，他想，冥河也是这个颜色吗？他已经两周没在床上睡过觉了，睡眠全在私人休息室的沙发上解决，醒了便继续工作，有人说他不必如此拼命，他倒觉得没什么，此刻付出的他会双倍收获。两周没回过公寓，他都快忘了外面长什么样。沿着海岸线开时，他想，在陆地上生活真是一种奇妙的感觉，从前从海底下看的光线，到了岸上竟然是这样的。小时候，他虽也同双子一块把头探出海面，在稀缺的空气中偷窥日出，但这和拥有一双腿，站在土地上眺望是完全不一样的。并不是所有上了岸的人鱼都会停留在大陆，大部分人鱼最终都会摒弃人类的脚，重新没入海洋。

他完全不记得回家后都干了什么，醒来后，天已全黑。跑步是不可能了，他把床头的手机扒过来一看，晚上八点整，闹钟应该响过，他没听见。冰箱里没有新鲜的蔬菜，晚饭来不及现做了，他把超市买的速食沙拉拿出来，和两块莫扎雷拉拌了拌，觉得索然无味。他又打开手机看了一眼，把Idia发的地址输入到导航，挺偏僻，毕业后在h市住了四年，他从来没去过这个地方。此时已是八点十五，开车至少要四十分钟，相比之下，乘地铁倒是比较方便，二十分钟加上十分钟的脚程就能到。他不是个喜欢迟到的人，没吃完沙拉，便穿着前一天的风衣出了门。

地铁在隧道中轰隆隆地穿梭，有时候他觉得很有趣，毕业于名门魔法学校的学生，出门也还要依赖科技。位于这个叫做地铁的小箱子中，他常常觉得身处异处，好似困于一个高速行驶的水族缸，宏观上看似前进，实则被困在原地，寸步未行。八点五十，他出了地铁站，开始在陌生的小巷中寻路。没想到城市里居然还有这样树影盘缠的地方，黑色的枝条像海带一样张牙舞爪，让Azul想起所有幼鱼们都害怕的海底深渊。长大后，他回看那所谓的深渊，发现不过也就几里深，摇曳海草后的鬼火其实只是老旧的灯，一些流浪的人鱼住在海草深处的沉船里，他们有的友善，曾分给他一杯汤，做得很难喝，但他什么也没说；有的只是愤怒的穷人。

他接近那座地址的宅邸了，从外观上看，是座有点破的废弃工厂。Azul在建筑的门口站了会儿，看到黑框玻璃窗后透出一丝微弱的光。他敲了三下铁皮大门，一是出于礼貌，二是他实在找不到其他出入口了。没有人应门。他朝那铁皮甩了个破防魔法，听见门后传来锁链落地的声音，便推门进去。Azul环顾四周，这是一个很大的大厅，墙壁是脱落的红砖，地板是水泥，走起来有回声。一个身影在几台巨大的屏幕前忙碌着，时而坐下敲敲键盘，时而站起来踱步。那人似乎完全没有注意到他的到来。他走近了，站在那青色的火焰头发后说：“idia学长，我来这里有一会儿了。”

那人的肩膀抖了一下，转过身来，说，原来是你呀，吓我一跳。

Azul瞧着眼前这人，确实是他，Idia Shroud，皮肤苍白，头发像燃烧的鬼火。世界上只有他一个人长这样，或者说，在Azul认识的人里，只有一个Idia Shroud。现在是早春，夜晚不算暖和，他穿一件白色的背心，底下是条粘了漆的黑色工装裤，裤子有很多口袋，每个里面看起来都装得满满当当。他好像比学生时代时壮了，不再那么瘦削，不知道是不是这个原因，看起来也健康了许多。Idia用手抓了把头发，把它甩到另一边肩膀上，说，好久不见了，Azul氏，要吃点心吗？我这里有一些，你想吃什么口味的？Azul站在原地，看着他又忙碌起来，从这里走到那里，抓起工作台上的扳手揣进兜里，又去一个高大的架子里拿来一把包装鲜艳的零食。Idia好似一刻都停不下来，嘴上念叨着他听不懂的名词，什么机动结构，魔导粒子。他没插上话，那头青色的头发从大厅窜到另一个房间的门缝后，来回走动。他觉得他变得健谈了，甚至还有些开朗。

他在随意摆放的旧沙发上坐下，天花板上，几个光秃秃的灯泡挂下来，光源处刺眼又滚烫。他感觉几滴汗从他脖子上滑下。他坐在那里观察他，肩膀好像宽了，背也不驼了，还是和以前一样，一旦开始研究什么，就陷入自己的世界，停不下嘴巴，絮絮叨叨。Azul觉得，他俩还是很有默契的，能做到处在一个空间里，却不互相打扰。他又想起Idia曾多次请他帮忙，协助自己修魔导机械，他擅长钻研，理解能力强，Idia大概是看中了他这些为数不多的好品质，才多次叫他帮忙。他们常常在无言中共处，Idia更新一个代码，他就输入进另一侧的屏幕，过程无需交流。玩桌游与此大同小异，博弈通常在沉默中进行，Idia不爱说话，但下手毫不留情。Azul坐在对面，观察他，看他并不看向自己的眼睛，捕捉他面部的细微变化，然后走下一步棋，出下一张牌。

突然间，他发现他们虽五年未见，自己却一直在脑海中摸索他、了解他。他真的了解他吗？Azul注意到茶几上放着几本杂志，日期都很新，封面上是Idia本人（他肯让摄影师拍自己这点让Azul大为震惊），分别穿着：一套黑色西装，他坐在高脚凳上，眼神注视镜头好似凝视深渊；一件沾满机油（大概是）的白色实验服，他面对一整墙展开的虚拟荧幕，留给镜头那头火焰头发；一件深蓝色的卫衣，有点像居家服，眼神惺忪，镜头感随意，很像是协商后拍摄的私生活片段。他觉得奇怪，若Idia在魔导工学界如此出名，他怎么会不知道？他翻开一本，封面版头写着：Idia Shroud——低调年轻的天才。访谈中，Idia谈论了自己新开发的程序、对现代魔导工学发展的看法、工作与兴趣的平衡，甚至在末尾谈到近期喜爱的咖啡，叹息之岛特有，是他的咖啡馆没有提供过的类型。

访谈内容以文字呈现，文字中的Idia谈吐流利，甚至还开几个风趣的玩笑。Azul的心中有什么动摇了，觉得荒谬之余参杂着失落。然后他又想，人并非一成不变，这几年间他变得更成熟稳重，Idia也会改变，只不过在他看不见的地方。说得他们有多熟悉一样。正是这时，杂志封面的本人回来了，手里拿两个杯子，递给他一个。他发现给自己的杯子是多年前他送给Idia的生日礼物。他正要张口，Idia看见那本摊开的杂志，神情中流露出一种奇特的宽容，说：“这么快就开始收集情报了吗？不愧是你啊，Azul氏。”

他看了看那张脸。俗话说出了象牙塔，人总会变老。这两年他明显感觉自己正顺着岁月的横轴走，当然，他对此抱有积极的态度，作为一名商人，年龄是经验的包装。然而，从过往认识的人脸上看不出任何岁月的痕迹，他觉得有些恐怖。难道搞科研还会保持青春？

端着亲手送人的杯子喝咖啡，此刻，千万个问题从Azul脑中奔过，他酝酿了一下，开口说：“Idia学长，你什么时候学会给别人端茶了？”Idia露出几颗尖尖的牙齿和一个狡黠的笑，看来二人之间的默契依旧存在，Azul觉得有一阵恍惚的甜蜜，这感觉很快消失不见，鱼一样游到他脑海深处那座深渊沉船中去了。

我是两周前刚搬来这里的。Idia说，在他旁边坐下。叹息之岛是个不错的地方，没什么人，很容易做到与外界隔绝，很适合做研究，很适合我。不过由于位处扭曲仙境地缘，离大型零件生产工厂太远，运输总是太久。当然了，我们叹息之岛也有许多优秀的独立魔导零件厂家，不过想要最新鲜的零件，还是搬到繁华些的城市更方便。

他看了看茶几上那几本杂志，说，看来你的事业很成功呢，Idia前辈。

那些是他们昨天寄给我的，还来不及收起来，Idia说，其实没什么意思，媒体都喜欢噱头罢了，又是名门的儿子又是年轻的魔导科研者，是看我有一两篇论文在这季连续获奖，才找上门吧。不过我也有些骄傲自得了，和记者胡言乱语了不少，哎呀，都是些我的狂妄之语罢了，Azul氏看了大概要笑话吧。

他说怎么会呢，从前在学校时你就很厉害了，要知道当时研究展示结束后，可有不少大企业给你发来实习邀请啊。Idia扭头看他，神情困惑，说，不要恭维我了，我可从未在上学时做过研究展示啊，Azul氏，你是工作太累记忆错乱了吗？

Idia话音刚落，他感到一阵唐突的困倦，睡眠似突如其来的龙卷风袭击他，力大如睡神的咒语。他极力抵抗，可抵抗睡眠相当于抵抗死神的到来，人是无能为力的。这时，他才想起了此行的目的。不知是不是这阵不可抵挡的疲倦的原因，Idia的身型在他眼中变成了一抹蓝色的影子，那团影子快速晃动，逐渐化为一团青色的火焰，在他视野的黑暗中跳动。他问那团火焰：Idia，今晚你找我来究竟是为何？你杀人了吗？

火焰说：你在说什么呢，为何有如此念头？

他继续与火焰对话：你还记得当初和我签的契约书吗？这是我的独特魔法，你可不能抵抗。内容大致如下：如果你杀了人，我会来帮你一起收尸。你说你太懦弱，不能接受自己独自走未知的路，你说你害怕命运外的事，想借我们二人关系的力量，向世界上所有人隐瞒，这个人的死亡，只有你我知道。他说得飞快。

火焰动了动，Azul猜不出它的表情是笑还是困惑，因为它已经不再是一个人了。火焰问：你还记得合同的代价是什么吗？

他在脑海中寻寻觅觅，却没有结果。他咬紧牙关，肩膀颤抖，说怎么会呢，魔法不可能失效。那团东西说：你看，真是古怪啊。我找你来不过是因为你也在这里，听说你开了家酒吧，生意很好，我们曾一起玩过很多场桌游，我是你过去的朋友，为你现在获得的生活而高兴，想要见一见你。

Azul愈发觉得自己要被睡意收割，青色火焰在他眼中越变越小，好似在一条路上走远了。他朝那团东西伸手，喊道：等一等，我还不知道你过得怎么样，毕业后你究竟去了哪儿，我还有很多事想问你。

火焰没有让他说完，只是轻柔地化作一滩流体，像海水抚摸沉船中的白骨一样抚摸他，说：你很累了，快睡吧。

他陷入睡眠的黑暗。

Azul醒来，发现自己躺在公寓的床上，窗帘没拉，玻璃外是未沉睡的城市，几千盏灯在黑夜的高楼间闪烁。他去够床头的手机，屏幕显示现在是第二天凌晨两点五十分，Floyd发来十几条消息，抱怨当班的无趣和夜间卡座的混乱。他躺了一会儿，再次查看收件箱，署名i.s的号码的最后一封邮件停留在五年前，上面写道：我要走了，Azul氏，希望你不要总是玩经营类的桌游，也要多尝试一些运气类的游戏，试试把一切交给命运是什么感觉。他重新搜索脑海中的那个地址，一无所获。

Azul再次走进夜里，回到酒吧，处理了店里的杂事，过后，他独自来到保险柜前，从里面找出一张空白的黄金契约书。他想不起那句古代咒文，发黄的纸面上空白一片。半晌，他叫来Floyd，问，你知道叹息之岛特产的咖啡怎么做吗，我打算把它加到菜单上。


End file.
